We Can Help
by Qwerty124
Summary: The Guardians are given a mission: find Jack Frost and help him. Jack is found, bleeding by his own hand, and brought to the Pole. Will the Guardians help him recover, or is he beyond help? And what happens when one Guardian starts to feel something more for Jack? Rated T for attempted suicide and sexual mentions. Contains slash and m-preg.
1. Helpless

**Welcome to my first Guardian fic! Thanks to Insane. Certifiably for the idea. It starts a bit dark, but it will get better. Enjoy!**

What would it be this time? Hanging? Jumping off a cliff? Drowning? Jack had once again reached the point where he couldn't take it anymore. Every few years, when the constant lonliness got to be too much, he tried to kill himself. He knew it wouldn't work, but he always hoped that somehow, this time would be different. He bore the scars from his attempts all over his body. However, he always woke up after a few days, when his injuries were at a level where he could function.

This time, he decided, would be a combination of two old methods, cutting and overdosing. He had his blade and a bottle of pills he had stolen from someone else who was about to try to end their life. Maybe they would live, get help. Jack hoped they would. Maybe it could redeem some of his worthlessness, having saved a life. He downed the whole bottle before carving long gashes down his forearms and thighs. He stood for a moment, swaying, before darkness overtook him. He fell, unconscious before he even met the ground.

* * *

The Guardians were gathered under the skylight, waiting for Manny to come. When he did, it wasn't what any of them expected. A beam of moonlight fell to the floor, and he spoke.

_"You must go and bring the winter spirit, Jack Frost, back here. He needs your help, and you must give it to the best of your abilities. His body is broken, but the real damage is in his mind. The boy will be difficult, but you mustn't give in. I believe in you."_

The light faded, leaving the four spirits to discuss their mission.

"What do you think is wrong?" Tooth asked, fluttering anxiously in place.

"It sounds like he's hurt himself." Bunnymund said carefully, hoping he was wrong. Sure, he didn't like the kid, but he didn't want this for anyone.

"Well, we must find him, whatever the problem is. We will help, if we can." North stated, walking out toward the sleigh. "We will split up. When he is found, he must be brought here."

They all went, hoping to find the boy safe.

* * *

Bunnymund ran, following the smell of winter through a dense wood. He burst into a clearing and abruptly, horrified at the sight in front of him. A small body lay in a circle of red snow, a pale hand clutching a knife. On the snow beside him, there was an empty bottle of pills. Bunnymund crept forward carefully, kneeling to slip his arms under the boy. He stood, tapping his foot to open a tunnel. He took the boy carefully back to the pole, wondering if they could helped him sooner.

**Well, there it is! I've never been good at writing long chapters, so I'll try to update often. Please review, and tell me if you see any mistakes. Bye!**


	2. Meet the Guardians

**Got this one done as quick as I could. Enjoy! Also, thanks to everyone who's followed, reviewed, and favorited so far. Never done this well before!**

Pain. That was the first thing Jack felt. But he was also warm. Not uncomfortably so, but comfortingly. Then he heard something. A voice?

"...and then I brought 'im back." This first voice was familiar. He had met it's owner, the Easter Bunny, several years back.

"You say he had whole bottle?" This was an older voice, male with a Russian accent.

"The whole thing." Easter Bunny stated.

"Poor Jack." This voice was new, female without much accent.

"We should have helped 'im sooner! We left 'im alone all these years! We could have stopped this!" Easter Bunny stated angrily

"Did you see all those scars? They're all over his body. Arms, legs, chest. All from the last times he tried to do this. And that awful one on his neck. He's so thin too." The woman sounded upset.

"We will help when he wakes. He should be out at least month." The Russian man said firmly.

Jack wanted to stay awake, to keep listening, but darkness claimed him once more.

* * *

"Why would he do this?" Tooth asked, breaking the silence that fell after North's last comment.

"The only time I ever spoke to 'im, I yelled. Blizzard of '68, Easter Sunday." Bunnymund said in a tormented voice. "This is my fault."

North put a hand on his shoulder. "It is all our faults. But we will do better." He promised.

Sandy nodded, hoping they could all keep that promise.

* * *

This time, the pain wasn't so bad. Jack knew he must have been out a while, judging from the stiffness of his muscles. He shifted, wincing at the soreness from his cuts.

"Jack? Can you hear me?" The woman's voice from earlier asked, sounding... concerned? Jack groaned in response. "You've been out almost a week. How're you feeling?"

"Better than I usually do at this point. More like I was hit by a truck than a train. And believe me, I know how both of those feel." Jack said quietly, trying not to worsen his headache. He opened his eyes and immediately blinked at what he saw.

A woman sat beside his bed. She was quite pretty, despite being covered in multi-colored feathers. She also had wings.

"Hi, my name's Toothiana, but most people call me Tooth."

"I'm guessing you're the Tooth Fairy?"

"Got it in one. Would you mind staying here a sec? The others will be glad to see you awake."

"Sure. Probably can't move much anyway."

Tooth flew from the room, returning seconds later followed by a beefy old man with white hair and a long beard, a short golden man, and the Easter Bunny.

"Jack, this is Santa. We all call him North, through." The old man gave a small wave. He was probably the Russian. "And this is Sandman, who we call Sandy." The golden man smiled gently at Jack.

"Since you all know my name, I won't bother with it. Hello all." Jack said wearily.

North smiled. "We are all pleased to meet you. Now, you must rest." All the Guardians stood and walked out the door. However, the Easter Bunny lingered in the door.

"Look mate, I'm sorry 'bout last time. I'm always stressed 'round Easter. I shouldn't 'ave yelled at you."

"All's forgiven, Easter Bunny."

"Call me Bunnymund, or Bunny if you prefer." Bunny said, grinning. "Night Snowflake."

"Night Bunny." Jack said, slipping back into the land of dreams.

**Okay, so this one was a bit longer. Please remember to review and point out any mistakes. See ya!**


	3. Who?

**Hey guys! Sorry this one took so long, I wasn't sure what to do with the story. Then, in Health(the most useless class ever), this hit me. Hope you like it!**

Bunny closed the door softly behind him, turning toward the others. They all stood for a moment, considering their short meeting with the young spirit. Bunny broke the silence with a question.

"So, what now? I mean, we've got 'im fixed on the outside well enough, but Manny said the inside would be tougher."

"I guess we should keep him company while he recovers. We'll know each other better afterwards." Tooth responded.

Sandy flashed images of a chess set and a book above his head.

North chuckeled. "It would be good to keep him busy. Better he not try to escape.

Bunnymund nodded nodded. "I can take first shift. Easter was about a month ago."

"Very good." North stated. "The rest of us will prepare for absences." With that, the Guardians went their separate ways.

That night, Jack's cuts became infected. By morning, he had a high fever and was unaware of his surroundings. At night, he would wake up screaming, unable to be comforted because he had no idea that anyone was even there. It was while Jack was in this state that Aster made an important discovery.

* * *

Bunnymund was watching Jack. With the others so busy, he had been taking more than his fair share of time. However, Bunny had stockpiled a good deal of healing knowledge in his time, so Jack was in good hands.

Bunny had just removed Jack's hoodie to help him cool off when he noticed something. A thick, silvery scar starting at Jack's right upper arm. Bunnymund rolled the boy onto his stomach and gasped. The scar went around his shoulder and across his back, ending at his hip. It was at least an inch wide at the middle. The flesh around it was rough, revealing just how little care had gone into its healing. There was no way he had done this himself. Bunny now noticed dozens of similar scars on the boy, scattered all over his upper body. Bunny was sure there were many more on his legs. There was only one logical explanation.

Someone had been beating Jack.

* * *

"But who?" North wondered.

Bunny had just explained his discovery and conclusion to the assembled Guardians, who were shocked at the situation.

"And why didn't we know sooner?" Tooth responded, angry at their oversight.

Aster sighed. "When we brought the kid in, our main concern was fixing what he'd just done. We didn't think to look at scars. Best not to see how much he'd done to 'imself earlier. Y'know, the past is past. Anyway, best way to find out who is to ask Jack"

North nodded. "Alright. You get some sleep, Bunny. I'll take a turn."

Bunnymund was about to argue when he was hit from behind by a ball of dreamsand and collapsed back onto a couch. Sandy was wearing a cap and ball glove(sand, of course) and was pretending to watch a ball fly off as carrots in top hats danced above Bunny's head while holding canes.

North chuckled. "Good one Sandy. He was up far too long." The Guardians once again went their separate ways, this time with an awful mystery weighing on them. They were all once again wondering how they could have helped sooner.

**Thanks to everyone who's followed, favorited, and reviewed so far. I'm glad you all can enjoy the ideas that accumulate in my mind. Anyway, I'll try to get started on the next one soon!**


	4. Violated

**Sorry this took so long, but this weekend was busy. Anyway, did you see the Doritos goat commercial? Super Bowl commercials are the best. **

**Important: This chapter mentions very adult themes. **

Jack shifted slightly, blinking as he woke. His eyes felt sticky, as if he had been out a while. He heard slow, heavy breathing nearby and turned to see Bunnymund passed out in the armchair at his bedside, head leaning on the wall behind him. Jack smiled, turning to his other side and seeing a glass and a pitcher of water. Thirsty, he reached for the pitcher ann noticed his bare, bandaged arms. He looked down and, seeing his bare chest, winced. So they'd seen his scars. All of them. He'd hoped they wouldn't remove his hoodie. They were obviously smart enough to figure out that he couldn't have done some of those himself. Well, he was still thirsty. He poured himself a glass of water but set the pitcher down too quickly, the noise waking Bunny.

"Mornin' Frosty." he said, stretching his arms.

"Morning." Jack replied in his best not-a-care-in-the-world voice.

Bunny was obviously not fooled. "Look, I'm not one to beat around the bush, so I'm just gonna ask. Who did it?"

"I don't know what you're talking about." Jack feigned confusion. His eyes, however, spoke of fear and desperation.

"You know bloody well what I'm talkin' about. Who's been beating ya?" Bunny was frustrated. If the kid would just rat on his attacker, they could help him. Didn't he get that?

Seeing that the Pooka couldn't be deterred, Jack bit his lip. "I can't tell. When he finds out, it'll just be worse. It's always worse when I run, or when I fight back. The things he would do..." Jack shuddered.

"Jack" Bunny said gently, "did he... rape you?"

Tears slipping silently down his face, Jack gave a small nod. He felt dirty, used, worthless. He wasn't good for anything. Everything he touched went wrong. Most people couldn't even see him. Surely, if he mattered at all, he would at least be seen.

Caught up in his silent tirade of self-depreciation, Jack didn't even notice Bunnymund's approach until their were large, soft arms wrapped around him. Without a moment's hesitation, Jack flung his arms around the large warrior. He allowed himself to sob into Bunny's shoulder, where he was gently rocked and allowed to weep until he slipped into darkness.

Bunny held the sleeping boy as he continued to rock, silently promising a slow, painful death to whoever had scarred Jack so badly on both the outside and inside. At the same time, he carefully warded off memories of his own childhood that was so similar to Jack's long immortal one.

**Told you. So, some Bunny insight there. Also, the attacker remains a mystery. Don't worry, he'll tell. Eventually. So, thanks to all the people who've reviewed/followed/favorited. You all make my day! Anyway tell me if you see any mistakes and I'll working the next one tonight. See ya! **


	5. Difficult News

**Sorry this one took so long!**

Bunny had called the others together. He knew this conversation would be tough on all of them. The other three Guardians sat quietly, allowing Bunny to gather his thoughts. After a minute or so, he had gathered himself enough to begin.

"A few minutes ago, Jack woke up. Fever's gone, though recovery will be a while. Anyway, I got him to tell me some about the signs of beating we'd seen on 'im. Tried to deny it at first. When he'd bloody well been convinced that we knew, he spilled a few things. Whoever this bugger is, he beats the kid regularly. Monthly would be my guess. Anyway, when Jack resists or runs..."

"Oh." The fairy's small exclamation breaks the silence. She is the first to understand the implications of the things Bunny can't say.

Sandy gets it next. His eyes widen, then narrow as his fists clench. He looks ready to kill.

Then, North figures it out. Teeth clench, eyes narrow, a hand unconsciously reaches for a weapon. "Who" he asks, his voice dangerously quiet, "would do such a heinous act? To a child!" His voice rose steadily as he continued his tirade. "Immortal or not, children are to be protected! Guarded by all spirits! What sorry excuse for a spirit dared commit such a crime?!"

"Jack won't say. He's afraid that if they find out that he told, they'll do it again. He'll tell in his own time. 'Till then, we'll need to earn his trust. Questions?" Bunny looked at his fellow Guardians. No one had questions. "Good." With that, Bunny returned to Jack's room.

* * *

Bunny sat, gently stroking Jack's hair. His face showed clearly that he didn't even realize it. He was lost in his head; in his memories

_Bunny lept out of his hole and shivered. Out here, there was a full-scale blizzard. Bunny frowned. Didn't that winter pest get the concept of spring!? It was Easter Sunday for Manny's sake! There definitely wouldn't be any egg hunts here. Any kid who ventured out in this weather wouldn't last five minutes. _

_'That's it. I'm going to teach that kid a lesson.' Bunny set off in search of the winter spirit. When he found him, the state of said winter spirit was shocking. _

_Jack had a black eye, a busted lip, a bloody nose, and he looked as though he was favoring his right arm. And he was crying. _

_Bunny stepped forward, rivalry temporarily forgotten. He placed a hand on Jack's shoulder, causing him to shy away, hiss in pain, and glare. _

_"What was that for!?" Jack exclaimed, rubbing his right forearm. _

_"Just wonderin' why ya look like you were hit by a bloody semi is all! Something wrong with that?!"_

_"Well, I wasn't hit by a semi. Why are you here anyway?"_

_"Y'know what day it is, Frostbite? Easter Sunday."_

_Jack's eyes widened for a moment before returning to their previously narrowed state. "And?"_

_"And" Bunny continued, "kids can't find eggs in this storm. So cut it out."_

_Jack sighed. "Look Kangaroo, the storm's too far along to stop. It'll have to run it's course."_

_Bunny glared. "Sure it does. Listen up. This ever happens again, what you've got now'll look like nothin'. Ya hear?" _

_"Sure." Bunny walked away, missing the fearful look in Jack's eyes. After all, monthly beatings were enough without throwing in extras. Tonight was a new moon. Beating night. _

__Bunny shook his head. Had he just heard Jack's thoughts in his own memory? Life was weird. And with that, Bunny settled back into the chair at Jack's bedside. He had a lot of making up to do.

**Again, sorry about the delay. I haven't been sleeping well, so my brain is a bit off. Please tell me if there are mistakes. Thanks!**


	6. I Remember

**I got on today and my head almost exploded. Really, how did this get so popular?! I have 34 reviews, 71 follows, and 42 favorites on this! So thanks to all of you. Anyway, before anyone else asks, this will ****_not_**** be BunnyxJack. Bunny feels guilty about '68, along with other incidents. There will be significant focus on the two, but not as a couple. ****_Not that there's anything wrong with that. _****Sorry, had to use that line. Onward! Our story awaits!**

The blizzard of '68 was not one of Jack's fonder memories. The coming night was a new moon, meaning he would get a beating. Aside from that, there had been the pain of his earlier head-on encounter with a truck and his accidental ruining of Easter in the hope that he wouldn't be found, wouldn't be beaten. But he had been found and beaten. Among other things. Still, he had ruined a holiday, killed people with his storm, and accomplished nothing. Maybe the man was right, maybe he was worthless and annoying, why els would he be ignored and invisible, and maybe-

Jack was jolted out of his thoughts by a small hand coming to rest on his shoulder. He jumped and turned to see Sandy looking at him with concern.

"I'm fine Sandy. Just thinking."

Sandy raised an eyebrow in disbelief, using the expression Jack had tried so hard to master. He never had pulled it off.

Jack sighed. "Fine, remembering. Wish I hadn't. If only some memories could make like my first and split."

Sandy formed a question mark above his head.

"I don't have any memories from before I was a spirit. I suppose I was someone, but who?"

Sandy looked exited. He held up a finger, indicating that Jack should wait here. He left the room quickly, returning with a confused Tooth asking what he was doing. Sandy waved Jack on, confusing them both.

"You want me to tell her what I told you? Why?"

Sandy gave him a look that clearly said, 'Just do it.'

"Alright, I guess." Jack turned to Tooth, who was looking at him with mild curiosity. "I don't remember anything from before I was a spirit."

Tooth gasped. "Nothing?"

"Nothing." Jack confirmed.

"Well, let's change that!' Tooth turned and let our a loud chirp. One of her mini fairies entered the room. They had a quick conversation before the mini flew off.

"Wait, what's going on? What do you mean, 'let's change that'?"

"Jack, do you know why we collect teeth?"

"No, I never considered..." Jack trailed off, confused. "Why do you collect teeth?"

"Teeth hold memories, Jack."

Jack's head spun. He could remember? He could find out why he was like this, immortal and alone?

The fairy came back with a small, gilded tube. There was a picture of a brown-haired boy with a mischievous grin on the end. Was it... him? It must be. Why else would the fairy bring it?

"Thanks Baby Tooth." The fairy seemed to accept his name for her. "So, what do I do?"

"Touch the lid."

Jack did and was whisked into his memories.

_Jack saw himself, several years younger and human, running through the woods with several others. _

_He was hanging from a tree in front of three others. A young girl with brown hair and eyes- his sister?- yelled for him to get down. _

_He was by a fire holding antlers up to his head and amusing the younger kids. _

_He and his sister were walking away carrying ice skates as their mother warned them to be careful. Jack told her that they would. _

_His sister was out on thin ice, which had begun to crack. She was looking at Jack with those big, frightened eyes. _

_"It's okay, it's okay. Don't look down, just look at me." Jack tried to calm her. _

_"Jack, I'm scared." She glanced at her feet and saw the cracks grow. _

_"I know, I know." Jack advanced, causing the ice to crack more. "But you're going to be alright, you're not going to fall in. We're going to have a little fun instead."_

_"No we're not!" She was panicking, she was sure she was about to fall to her death. _

_"Would I trick you?"_

_"Yes, you always play tricks!"_

_"Well not this time, I promise. I promise, it's going to be fine. You have to believe in me." His sister looked at him, complete trust in her gaze. "Want to play a game? We'll play hopscotch, like we play every day." She smiled a bit. "One." Jack moved forward, causing the ice to crack more. He pretended to lose his balance, causing her to laugh. "Two. Three." Jack advanced with each number. He reached down and grabbed his crook. "Alright, your turn. One." His sister slid forward a bit. The ice cracked yet again. "That's it, two." She advanced a bit further, the ice cracking further. She gasped. Was this it? "Three!" Jack hooked her waist and flung her to shore, forcing him into the middle of the lake. His sister smiled at him. Suddenly, her expression turned to horror. Jack looked down and saw the ice cracking. Then, it broke, dropping Jack into the icy depths of the lake. _

_"Jack!" His sister ran to the hole where her brother had disappeared. He saw the moon, took a breath, and went still. _

Jack took in a breath. He heard a voice far in the distance. Jack simply said, "Oh." Then he passed out.

**Well, that was interesting. Don't worry, Jack's fine. He was a bit surprised, not to mention overwhelmed. So, I got braces Monday. Haven't been able to chew properly since. Well, I need to go study. Arkansas history is pointless, yet it has the teacher that is merciless! Why Mrs. McCord, why?! Also, I'm gonna be grounded for my "low math grade", which is a B. Because apparently, I have to to the best I can possibly do to satisfy my mom. My sister's gonna let me use her iPod a bit, so i'll see what can be done. See ya! **


	7. Revealed

**So, I did pretty well on the test and talked to my mom, so we're good there. I was kicked out of the house for my brother's birthday party(9 guys! Really?!) but I'm home now, so i'll try to write. **

Jack woke to the sound of very loud snoring. Blinking awake, he turned to see North passed out in the chair beside him. Jack smiled as he poured a glass of water from the jug beside his bed. He sat, sipping water as he contemplated what he'd seen. He had a sister, who he'd saved by sacrificing himself. He'd obviously been good at making people laugh and smile. He'd remembered other things as well. Times had been tough, but they'd always made do together. They were always close, he and his sister especially. He'd been well known for his protectiveness. She'd adored him. Maybe he wasn't as worthless as he'd thought.

He was startled from his thoughts by the sound of someone shifting. North sat up, stretching as he looked around.

"Jack!" he exclaimed, pleasantly surprised. "You are awake!"

"Yeah, I guess I am. How long was I out?" Jack hoped it hadn't been long.

"Only three days."

"Three days!"

"Tooth expected longer. Overload from returning memories can be difficult." North was about to continue when Tooth herself walked in.

"Oh! You're awake! Wait right here, I'll get you something to eat." Tooth sped off, returning moments later holding a plate of roast chicken with a heavily buttered baked potato. **(Tooth! You made me hungry!) **She handed the tray to Jack, who ate ravenously. He'd been unconscious far too often lately. When he finished, he set the tray on his bedside table, muttering an embarrassed 'thanks'.

"Not a problem. You looked in need of fattening up!" North bellowed.

"So, how're you feeling? Returning memories can have difficult side effects." Tooth seemed worried, but he had been out for three days.

"Aside from randomly encountering new memories, i'm fine."

North chuckled "Good. Very good."

* * *

Bunny walked into Jack's room, saying it was time to change his bandages. Jack, about to be thoroughly beaten in chess by Sandy, did not object. Sandy left, knowing that Jack would probably prefer privacy. Bunny took the chair beside the bed and laid out some supplies- bandages, antiseptic cream, alcohol wipes, and a needle and thread in case his stitches had come out.

"Alright mate" Bunny said quietly, trying to keep Jack calm. "Remember, they're better than they look. Ya don't even need to look. Ya could just lay back and let me handle it."

"No, I need to see. I have to face what I did."

"Alright, do what ya want." Bunny resigned himself to Jack's mindset and undid the bandages on Jack's right arm.

The cut ran down his arm, starting near his wrist and going almost to his elbow. It was sewn up with black thread, the edges tinged an an irritated pink. Bunny wiped the wounded area and applied the antiseptic cream to the cut, carefully re-wrapping Jack's arm. The process was repeated with the other three cuts. Through it all, Jack watched silently, his face a mask. When it was over, Jack sat silently tracing a scar across the back of his hands. It was one of the silvery scars, one he had received from the abuser.

"You can tell us, ya know. You're safe here." Jack jumped at the sudden noise.

"But if he found out..."

"Jack, if you tell us, we'll make sure he never even looks at you again. We can help, Jack. Ya just have to let us in."

Jack hesitated. Was he really ready to start over? He thought about the care he'd received the past few weeks. They'd been gentle, patient, considerate, and so much more. Then, Jack made a decision. He decided to trust.

"His name is..." Jack paused, gathering his courage. "Pitch Black."

**Well, now you know! Actually, some of you already knew. But the secret is out! Please tell me any mistakes, and is anyone else having trouble seeing new chapters? Any ideas? So, see ya!**


	8. Him!

**Had a few minutes, thought I'd better get to work. Enjoy!**

"What?!" came the simultaneous yell.

Bunny had just told the others the identity of Jack's abuser. He was prepared for the angry yells, the murderous intent, the automatic brandishing of weapons. He endured it quietly, waiting until they'd calmed down before responding.

"So, anyone know where this creep hides out?"

"No idea, my friend. We will have to change that." North replied, cracking his knuckles.

"His hideout's near Burgess." The voice from the doorway made them all jump except Sandy, who'd been trying to get their attention for several minutes and had been on the verge of grabbing an elf.

"Crikey, ya scared us! How long have ya been there?" Bunny exclaimed, clutching his chest over his heart.

"Long enough to see the incoherent yelling and brandishing of weapons."

"Bunny said you were asleep." Tooth stated, shooting a sideways glance at Bunny, who gulped nervously.

"I was, briefly. The simultaneous exclamation woke me." Jack said wryly.

"Our apologies. You can go back to sleep." North replied sheepishly.

"No. I'll help plan our assault on Pitch." Jack sat himself in an armchair.

"Whoa there, whaddaya mean 'our'? _You_ aren't coming." Bunny stated simply.

"Of course I am! I know the exact location of the entrance and the layout of the surrounding land." Jack said as if it were the obvious solution.

"First, ya aren't nearly healed enough for any sort of battle. Ya shouldn't even be out of bed. Second, none of us are gonna let that sorry excuse for a spirit anywhere near ya, even if you're the one goin' to him." Bunny wondered what that kid was thinking. Did he honestly think that, after what they'd found out, he'd actually be going into combat? No way.

Jack stood. "Well none of you are my boss, are you? I haven't even known any of you all that long. You think that just because you helped me out, I'm suddenly your responsibility? I'm not letting you control me, and I will be going after Pitch!" the boy yelled.

Bunny stood as well. "Listen up kid. I found ya bleeding out in the snow after ya tried to kill yerself. Do ya really think we're gonna let ya fight? Ya might try an' get yerself killed! Who knows how sick ya'd be right now if the Man in the Moon hadn't told us ya needed help?"

Jack's shock quickly turned to fury. "Oh sure, I bet he talks to you all the time! That must be why he never said a word to me but my name! That's probably why I was alone for three centuries! He brought me to life and left me until I almost undid his work! I almost died! I almost ended the worthless chain of events that passed for living! You know what? I'm done playing his games! I'm-" his rant stopped abruptly. Jack's eyes rolled back into his head and he fell, barely caught by thick tendrils of dreamsand. Sandy lowered Jack back into the armchair he'd abandoned a few minutes ago. Bunny strode quickly across the room and checked Jack's vitals. When he was satisfied, he sighed and sank into the chair beside him.

"Knew he shouldn't have overdone it."

"We could take the opportunity and get Pitch while Jack's passed out." Tooth suggested.

"I like the way you think Tooth." North commented. Sandy nodded, so after Jack was settled back in bed with Phil instructed to watch him, the four Guardians went to find Pitch

**Well, here it is! This one was a bit more angsty. So, do you want to see the Guardians beat up Pitch, or should I skip straight to Jack waking up... again. He really has done a lot of that, hasn't he? Anyway, give me your opinions on the next chapter. See ya!**


	9. Tricked

**Here's the next one. Enjoy!**

"I guess this is it." Tooth said.

The Guardians were gathered around a broken bed frame that stood above a tunnel entrance. The area felt dark, foreboding.

"Guess so. Let's go beat up the Boogeyman." Bunny replied, eager to get to work.

"Yes, let us do what we came for." North exclaimed, also eager. Sandy nodded and cracked his knuckles. Then, the group lept into the hole.

Pitch's lair was dark, cold, and colorless. There were cages hanging from the ceiling, doors swinging open. The room was large and empty.

"Might I ask what I've done to deserve the attention of all four of you?" Asked a dark, silky voice from the tunnel they'd just come from. The four spun, brandishing weapons at the tall, pale figure of Pitch. "Wow, edgy aren't we? He teased, melting into the shadows and reappearing to their left. Again, the Guardians turned to face the Nightmare King.

"We know what you did to Jack." Bunny stated, barely containing his anger.

"Oh, the brat went running to you. That must be why he was... absent last night." Pitch replied, unfazed.

"No, we found him." North corrected.

"Really? Since when did you bother with Jack?"

"Since we saw his pain." Tooth returned, being completely open.

"Ah. So you're simply protecting another child. Touching." Pitch mocked.

"Enough with the chit-chat! Let's get on with it!" Bunny growled.

"Sorry, but I won't be able to stay. I have an appointment to keep. Don't worry, the nightmares should be able to keep you company. Ta!" And with that, Pitch melted into the shadows, leaving nearly two hundred nightmares. Then, the nightmares attacked.

The Guardians had never fought so well. Swords flashed, boomerangs flew, sand whips whistled through the air. Tooth, having no weapons, simply threw punches. In the end, the nightmare army was defeated and the Guardians were left covered in black sand.

"So, where do ya think the bloody coward ran off to?" Bunny asked.

Tooth gasped, covering her mouth with her hands. "Jack!"

* * *

Pitch snuck through the halls of North's home. This really was too easy. They'd all run off to his lair, leaving him free to come here. Now he just had to find Frost. That shouldn't be too difficult. Of course, North's place was large and the layout a bit confusing. But he was Pitch Black, the Nightmare King! The simple task of finding the brat would take no more than five minutes.

It was another hour before Pitch stumbled across the room. The door was open and unguarded. They had obviously not expected him to come calling. Pitch strode across the hall and through the open door. He stood at the foot of Jack's bed. The boy's eyes snapped open. He saw Pitch and immediately flung himself back toward the wall, looking desperately about the room. Pitch smiled.

"Hello, Jack. Miss me?"

**Yes, I know I'm evil. Pitch was supposed to get beat up, but he wouldn't do what I said! That happens a lot, actually. A lot of this fic was characters refusing to cooperate. Like that shouting match last chapter! Don't even get me started on chapter 6! Sandy wasn't even supposed to be there! Oh well, All's well that ends well. I just hope this does. Well, see ya!**


	10. Not again!

**Happy Valentine's day! I got chocolate! Yes, it was from my dad, but still! It's pretty good. Enough of me though, you're here for Jack. Enjoy!**

"N-no it c-can't be! You aren't here! You can't be!"

"Oh, but I am here, Jack. Your precious Guardians went running into a trap, leaving me free to do whatever I please." Pitch smirked. The child's fear was _delectable_.

"They'll be back!" Jack said, terrified.

"Sure, eventually. But fifty nightmares each should keep them busy for a while."

Jack paled. Fifty each?! That would take too long. What if Pitch-

"In the meantime, I can do whatever I want to you. We have an appointment to make up for." Pitch looked positively delighted at the the thought.

Little did he know that as he began to do awful things to Jack, the Guardians were slaying their last nightmares. They would soon figure out where he was and come to stop him. Until then, however, Jack was at Pitch's mercy.

* * *

The Guardians rushed through one of Bunny's tunnels. They had to get to the Pole! Pitch had had far too much time with Jack.

They burst into the light just outside Jack's room to see Pitch closing the door behind himself.

"What did you do?" Bunny growled.

"That" Pitch replied,"is none of your concern."

In reply, the four Guardians attacked. Pitch was hit upside the head with a boomerang and stumbled away, only to be circled by a whip and flung into a wall. He was punched, slapped, flung into surfaces, bashed, and otherwise attacked until he was thoroughly beaten. He was then tunneled to the Sahara desert and tied to a cactus. The Guardians were made to protect children, mortal or otherwise.

Now that their bloodlust had cleared, they remembered that Jack had also taken a beating. Bunny convinced the others that it would be best for him to go alone. He was the most skilled medically and Jack would be frightened by even one person in the state he was most likely in. So it was that Bunny, armed only with a first aid kit, turned the knob and slowly opened the door.

* * *

Jack was curled up on the floor, sobbing, when he heard the door begin to open. Despite his injuries, Jack scurried into a corner and wrapped a blanket around himself. Then, Bunny stepped through the door.

"Hey there, Snowflake." Bunny said quietly, trying to calm the wreck of a boy huddled in the corner. He approached slowly.

"No! Stay back!" Jack yelped. Bunny stopped, halfway across the room.

"Mate, I'm here to help ya." Bunny soothed.

"No, you can't see me like this!" Jack looked down. "It was worse this time." The second part had been almost too quiet for Bunny to hear. Almost.

Realizing what must have happened, Bunny slowly turned to the dresser as cross the room. Stepping over the discarded pair of brown pants, he slowly walked to the dresser and grabbed a loose t-shirt, a pair of boxers, and a pair of sweatpants. He to tossed the boxers to Jack.

"Put those on." he said, turning to give Jack privacy. After a few moments, there was a quiet rustling as Jack donned the undergarment. Bunny turned and noticed that Jack had calmed down a bit. He approached the teen again and, receiving no resistance, went and knelt beside Jack. "Alright, let's get ya cleaned up." He reached a paw out and took the boy's arm first, turning it over and gasping. Pitch had carved his name into Jack's arm in neat cursive. Bunny suppressed a growl and started the long process of putting Jack back together.

Jack had cuts, bruises, and broken bones. His left calf bone was completely shattered. When he was finally cleaned and bandaged, two hours had passed. Between fear, pain, and blood loss, Jack was exhausted. He allowed Bunny to dress him and tuck him in. When Bunny turned to leave, however, Jack panicked. He grabbed Bunny's paw.

"Stay with me. Please."

Bunny chuckled "Course, Snowflake. Whatever ya want." he said, settling into the armchair by the bed.

As Jack drifted off, Bunny pressed the small, pale hand to his lips. "Always."

**As I've said before, these guys have minds of their own. That last bit was definitely not in the script! I know I said they would be like brothers, but they've decided otherwise! And really, who am I to deny them? I can't even drive! Although I am taking the test tomorrow. Just for the permit, but still! I get to skip Math! No cliffie this time either. Well, see ya!**


	11. Love

**I passed! I can officially drive(with a liscensed adult over 21)! Sorry for the delay, my sister's birthday party was this weekend. She had 6 friends over, 4 of whom stayed the night. A couple got quite attached to me. They fell asleep in my lap on the drive to and from the roller rink. Also, i had to attend a banquet **

**To those of you opposed to BunnyFrost, I apologize. I originally left them as brothers. The story took a mind of it's own. To the rest of you, enjoy!**

Bunny stayed with Jack for the next few days, tending to him and keeping him company, leaving his side only when necessary. Over that time, Bunny had realized that he was falling in love. He knew it was hopeless, but he couldn't help it. The boy was just so beautiful, inside and out. Right now, though, Jack was hurt, again inside and out. So Bunny would heal his wounds to the best of his ability. He would watch and wait, hoping for the impossible.

* * *

Tooth was surprised at the amount of time Bunny spent with Jack. For days, he'd been with Jack every possible moment, doing his utmost to make sure the boy was never in need. It could be sympathy of course. They were all sorry that Jack had needed to endure so much. Bunny had grown up in a bad home, of course he would feel Jack's pain the most. Still, the way he acted, it was almost like-

Tooth halted mid-flight, eyes wide. Bunny was in love with Jack! Why hadn't she seen it sooner? Tooth grinned. She could tell the two would be perfect for each other. But did Bunny even know? Men were known to be clueless when it came to love. And what about Jack? Did he feel the same? Tooth decided it was time to pay a visit to an old friend.

Cupid's home was very large and very pink. The god of love lived in a French chateau on the coast of the Bay of Biscay. Cupid himself was a pale man of Sandy's stature, though with a heart shaped face. He had a mess of curly, sandy locks atop his head.

"Tooth!" the cherub exclaimed, "It's been too long!"

"Yeah, it really has. How have you been?"

"I've been good. The royal wedding was fun. But I can feel your excitement. What's up?"

Tooth grinned. "Bunny and Jack. I need details, else they'll never get anything figured out."

"Ah yes, I've had an eye on them since Jack fell for Bunny. It's been years, Jack figured his feelings out pretty quickly. Scared him for a while. Bunny's only just sorted out his own feelings."

"Thanks, Cupid. I'll help them out, they both need someone."

"Anytime."

**I know, it's really short and it took too long. But I've had an idea for another story, and I'd like to get a few chapters written before I post it. Ideas, comments, and corrections are all welcome. See ya!**


	12. Boy Who Lived

**Sorry for the delay, I was attacked by another story idea. Enjoy!**

"Come on, it's been days!" Jack pleaded.

"And it'll be quite a few more before you're even allowed out of bed, much less outta the Pole!" Bunny returned sternly.

Jack had quickly gotten bored of being in bed, being who he was. However, he was still badly wounded after Pitch's "visit". Jack didn't seem to realize how much damage he had taken, because he was currently trying to beg his way into a snow day. Bunny had put his foot down.

"But I'm bored!" Bunny sighed. Of all the people to fall in love with...

"Ya could read a book."

Jack blushed, looked down at his lap, and mumbled something.

"Sorry, didn't catch that."

"I said, I can't read!"

Bunny sat, stunned for a few moments. Then he said, "Well then, let's change that."

Jack looked up, excitement transforming his face. "Really? You'd teach me?"

"Course I would! That's what we're here for!" Bunny said, pulling out some paper.

As Bunny started writing out the alphabet, Jack began to think that maybe being bedridden wasn't so bad after all.

* * *

Several hours later, Jack was of a different mind. "Ok, I give up. There's no way I'll be able to do this. Ever."

"C'mon, you're doing pretty well." Bunny encouraged. Jack only sighed, exhausted from his efforts. "Tell ya what, we can quit for the day and pick up here in the morning. I could read to ya for a bit."

Jack perked up a bit. "Sounds good to me. Got anything in mind?"

"Actually, there's this series I've been hearing a lot about. I picked up the first book a while back, but I never got around to starting it. It's about some kid who goes and learns magic or something."

"Let's get started then." Jack said, settling into bed and turning to look at Bunny, who had pulled out a thin paperback novel.

Bunny cleared his throat and started reading. "Mr. and Mrs. Dursley of number four Privet Drive were proud to say that they were perfectly normal, thank you very much..."

* * *

"...people meeting in secret all over the country were holding up their glasses and saying in hushed voices: 'To Harry Potter- the boy who lived!" Bunny finished, looking up at Jack. He chuckled to himself. Jack was lying in bed struggling to keep his eyes open. Bunny ruffled his hair. "Get to sleep, kid."

"Don wanna. Wanna read more." was the slurred response.

"We'll read more tomorrow, right now ya need rest."

"You promise?"

"I promise."

Jack smiled. "Good. Wanna hear 'bout Harry." With that, he drifted off.

Bunny smiled softly down at Jack. In sleep, he looked so young. So innocent. How could this perfect, beautiful boy _ever_ love a scarred, grizzled warrior like himself? Not possible.

Tooth chose this moment to walk into the room. "He asleep?"

"Yea, just finished readin' to him."

She hovered over. "You really love him, don't you?"

Bunny sighed. "That obvious?"

She smiled softly. "No, but I've known you long enough to tell."

"The other two figure it out yet?"

"Probably not, being men and all. Sandy can be pretty perceptive though. It won't take him long."

"You're probably right." Bunny paused, then continued, "Thanks for being alright with it."

"Hey, what are friends for? Come on, let's get you to bed."

"Tooth, I'm fine, really-"

"E. Aster Bunnymund, if you don't follow me this instant I'll call Sandy." Bunny stopped protesting and followed Tooth quietly. "Good." With that, Bunny was led to one of North's guest rooms, where he promptly collapsed and fell into a deep slumber.

**I had today off, so I knew I'd better pull something together. Now I need sleep. See ya!**


	13. Sandy Sees

**Hi guys! So, here's our new chapter. Enjoy!**

"-Harry was so close to the mirror now that his nose was nearly touching that of his reflection." It had been a few days since the beginning of both reading lessons and the _Harry Potter _reading. Bunny and Jack were enjoying both activities, though the second was their favorite. They were on Chapter Twelve: The Mirror of Erised.

"Mom?' he whispered. 'Dad?'

"They just looked at him, smiling. And slowly, Harry looked into the faces of the other people in the mirror, and saw other pairs of green eyes like his, other noses like his, even a little old man who looked as though he had Harry's knobbly knees- Harry was looking at his family, for the first time in his life." Jack smiled sadly at this, he knew what it was like to want a family. Bunny noticed his expression and put a hand on his shoulder.

"Hey." he said, "We're here now. Ya aren't alone anymore."

Jack gave a real smile. "I know. Thanks."

"Shoulda been done years ago anyway. C'mon, let's get back to the book."

* * *

Jack was still a bit weak from the combined wounds and illnesses that had kept him on bed rest. That didn't keep him from literally flying out of bed the moment the Guardians said he was allowed. After a few laps around the room, however, his ailments caught up with him. Halfway across the room, Jack was struck with a bout of dizziness that caused him to fall- right into the arms of an amused Bunnymund.

"Slow down a bit Frostbite. You'll reopen something." Bunny joked.

Jack blushed, both embarrassed at his fall and startled by the sudden proximity with his crush. Sandy noticed this and decided to keep an eye on Jack. After all, best not to jump to conclusions, despite how suddenly obvious it seemed that Jack had feelings for a certain Guardian of Hope.

"Bunny is right, Jack. You are still injured, despite your energy." North cautioned.

"I know, but I've been cooped up too long. Not the best thing for a seasonal spirit." Jack said. Then he turned to Bunny. "Y'know, you can put me down now."

"Oh. Right." Bunny replied, the tips of his ears flushing a bright pink. He deposited Jack on the ground quickly but carefully. At this, Sandy could barely hide a grin. If his suspicions were correct, Bunny and Jack were in love! MiM knew they bought needed someone, why not each other? Besides, they looked cute together.

**Over 100 reviews and follows! I just want to say thanks to all of you who think this crazy story is worth something! Also, I might not do so well on keeping the story up this next week or so. My hints as to the reason are: chocolate craving, cramps, mood swings. If you don't put that together, you're either thick or too young to be reading this. And I apologize for recent delays, I've been working a bit more on my other story lately. Well, see ya! **


	14. I'm What!

**Soooo sorry about the long absence! Life attacked me and took my muse hostage. But I finally finished this, so enjoy!**

Jack and Bunny were walking in from a snowball fight. Now that Jack was allowed up, he went outside whenever he could. Suddenly, Jack stopped. His face was a pale green.

"Y'alright Snowflake?"

Jack's response was to run to the bathroom, lean over the toilet, and be violently sick.

* * *

"Bunny, I'm fine!"

Bunny continued forcing Jack into bed. "Nope. Yer sick. Sit still so I can find out why."

Jack reluctantly sat through a medical examination, pouting the whole time. Finally, Bunny sighed.

"Well, aside from yer show earlier, there isn't a thing wrong with ya. No fever, no infection, nothing." Then, the Pooka's eyes widened. "Unless..."

Bunny did a few more tests, eyes getting a bit wider with each one. Finally, Bunny said, "Stay here. I need to get the others."

"Bunny, what's-" Jack was cut off by Bunny jumping down a hole he'd just created. "-going on?" So, Jack sat back and waited for the Guardians to arrive.

* * *

When the four Guardians were seated around Jack's room, Bunny began his explanation.

"Alright, I'm gonna cut to the chase. You three can help me explain. Jack," Bunny turned to the young winter spirit. "Yer pregnant."

Cue shocked silence all around.

"Wait, I'm a _guy_. Guys don't get pregnant!"

"Male spirits can be." Tooth informed him gently. "It happened once before." All the Guardians bowed their heads slightly at this. Last time hadn't gone well.

"Great. Just great. I'm _pregnant. _With the Bogeyman's child. Perfect." Jack stared at his toes, trying desperately to hold back his tears. After a few moments, Jack began sobbing violently and suddenly. Everyone was startled by the sudden change except Sandy, who floated forward with a handkerchief to comfort the boy. A few minutes passed in that manner before Jack regained control.

"_What _was that?" he asked as he dabbed at his eyes. Sandy patted Jack's stomach. "Pregnancy hormones?" A nod. Jack sighed. "This will be along nine months."

"You should rest." North announced abruptly, standing and leaving. Tooth and Sandy followed, Sandy giving a little wave as he went. The door closed behind them, leaving Jack and Bunny alone.

"We could read a bit." Bunny suggested, knowing a distraction would be good. Jack perked up immediately.

"Yeah, we need to know who's trying to steal the stone! Bet it's Quirrell."

"That snivellin' coward? Yer on." Bunny smirked, opening the book to the final chapter. He cleared his throat and looked down at the page. His ears flattened against his head. The first words of the chapter were,

"It was Quirrell."

**So, yeah. I think one person expected that. The pregnancy, I mean. I bet most of you knew it was Quirrell. **

**On another note, I'm happy to announce the birth of a new light. Lane (named after the rodeo star Lane Frost) was born last week to my cousin. **

**That's all for now, I'll get to work on the next chapter now. See ya!**


	15. Bend, Don't Break

**So so so so so so SOOOOOOO sorry! Life got busy and I haven't updated in ages! Please don't hate me! I brought you fluff!**

Bunny walked into Jack's room with a small box in his hand.

"Hi Bunny." Jack said, looking pup from his book. Reading lessons had been going well. Jack had started reading an adventure series called _Ranger's Apprentice. _He was already on book two.

"Hey Jack." Bunny returned, slightly nervous.

Jack noticed. "What's up?" The boy asked, marking his book and putting it on his bedside table.

Bunny handed Jack the package. Curiously, Jack opened it and gasped.

Inside the box, there was a beautiful ice blue amulet on a leather cord. The edge was decorated with an intricate frost pattern. In the middle, it contained a simple phrase. _Bend, don't break_**_. _**

"It's made of a bendable clay." Bunny was about to start rambling. Jack still hadn't said anything. "You don't have ta wear it, I just thought-"

He was cut off by a winter spirit flinging himself at the Pooka for a hug, knocking him to the floor.

"I love it! Thank you thank you thank you!" Jack was grinning at the bemused Bunnymund. He released the spirit to stand and retrieve the necklace, donning it and tucking it under his t-shirt.

Bunny finally gained enough sense to smile back at Jack chronic his seat on the floor, admiring how the strap looked against the boy's neck. "Yer welcome Jack."

**It's 15 'til 2 in the morning and I have work today. I hope your happy. Again, really sorry for the wait. Also, thanks to the reviewers of the last chapter. The nice ones anyway. See ya!**


	16. What Doesn't Kill You

**I didn't know so many people would care! Thanks for the reviews, favorites, follows, and not being too mad at me! My plan right now is to have several bonding chapters until it's time for the baby to come. Enjoy!**

Jack and Bunny were sitting in one of North's many living rooms. Bunny had read a couple chapters of _Harry Potter, _but now the pair were sitting next to each other on a comfy red couch, silently enjoying each other's company. Well, silent until Jack decided to ask a question.

"Bunny, what's a Pooka?"

Bunny stiffened at the question. Jack felt this.

"You don't have to tell me if you don't want to, I just overheard North mention the word to Tooth."

Bunny forced his muscles to relax. "No, it's fine. You just surprised me is all. Pookas were a race of giant, time traveling rabbits. I'm one."

"You said were." Jack pointed out. "What happened?"

"Pitch. Just after he was turned, he attacked our planet. Burned everything to the ground. The fearlings- his old minions, before the nightmares- ran rampant. I was the only survivor."

"He used to be good?"

"That was a long time ago, but yes."

Jack turned and wrapped his arms around Bunny. "He's hurt both of us."

Bunny blinked, wrapping an arm around Jack, thinking. "I suppose he has."

"In a crazy way, I'm kinda glad. I wish we hadn't been hurt, but if he hadn't done those things, we wouldn't have met. Y'know?"

"... Yer right. If he hadn't tried to break us, we wouldn't be here. I guess I'm kinda glad too."

They were looking at each other, thinking about never meeting. Never reading together, never talking late at night, never falling in love-

Both turned away, blushing furiously.

Around the corner, Tooth was trying not to fangirl squeal. Sandy was grinning like a loon, floating in circles and fist pumping. They rushed away, eager to discuss their new OTP.

**Couldn't resist that last bit. Anyway, if anyone has ideas for Jack and the Guardians during the pregnant months, feel free to suggest things. I'll do all I can. **

**Well, see ya!**


	17. Safe

**This almost has 200 follows! Plus there are 145 reviews and 141 favorites! Thank you all so much! Enjoy the chapter!**

Jack was still, staring at the door. It was 2 in the morning. Jack hadn't slept a wink.

Suddenly, the door began to open. Jack grabbed his staff and aimed it a toward the room's entrance. Then, from behind the door, came- a paw?

Jack relaxed. His staff was replaced by his bed as the rest of Bunny came into view.

"Hey Snowflake. What're you doing up?"

"I could ask you the same question."

Bunny nodded, acknowledging Jack's point. "I felt like something was wrong and you needed me."

Jack's eyebrows shot up. How could Bunny have known?

"We'll, since you're already here..."

Bunny took the hint and sat next to the bed.

"So what's wrong?"

"It's kind of dumb..." Jack trailed off.

"So? If it's botherin' ya, it's important."

Jack blushed, glad for the darkness. "Well, it's a new moon. That was when Pitch would look for me to..."

Bunny's eyes widened slightly. "Alright, first, how is that dumb? Second, we're all here for ya. You can come to any of us for anything. Third, I think Pitch is gonna be busy recoverin' fer a while, but if he came, he'd wish he'd never been born. Although if he's still in the state he was last time he saw him, he already does."

Jack smiled. "Thanks Bunny."

Bunny reached out and found the boy's hand. "Anytime. Want me ta stay here tonight?"

"Sure." Jack scooted over and patted the bed. Bunny had been planning to sleep in a chair, but didn't want to embarrass Jack by turning him down. Plus, it might be the only chance he ever got. So Bunny slid in under the covers and slowly, the two love struck spirits fell asleep.

Sandy poked his head in. He'd noticed that Jack was awake and had been about to intervene when Bunny had handled it. He smiled at the pair. They were just so cute together! He gave them sweet dreams of each other and flew on to give Tooth a dream of the scene he'd just witnessed.


	18. Discussions and Discoveries

**As always, thanks for the follows, favorites and reviews! Enjoy!**

"So what should we do about it?" Tooth asked.

Sandy made a calendar above his head.

"So we set a date and if they aren't together by then we start matchmaking?"

Sandy nodded.

"Makes sense. Alright, let's give them until Jack gives birth. It's plenty of time and It'll be easier on Jack."

Sandy nodded, giving a thumbs up.

"I can't believe they can't see it! They're acting like love struck teens! Well, technically Jack is. But still! If Bunny would just ask Jack out or something, it'd be so much simpler!"

Sandy was looking wide eyed at someone behind Tooth. She noticed.

"Sandy, who's behind me?"

Sandy just stared, wide eyed. Tooth turned and saw...

**You choose! I'm putting a poll on my profile. You have just over a day to vote. See ya!**


End file.
